


The Lost boy

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, nine tails - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped on a mission and the nine tails is placed inside of him. Will the rage from the demon consume him? will he destroy the village he loves or will he do something drastic to protect those he loves? will people begin to see him as more than the lonely orphan who can't stay out of trouble?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The day had started out like any other day, the sun shining brightly in the sky. Laughter could be heard from those around him, seemingly ignorant to the pain that Naruto felt.  
As he lay on his bed, Naruto wondered how people could be so happy when it felt like his world was falling apart. He had found out yesterday that both his parents had been killed on a mission. If it was one thing he hadn’t expected to find out when he had answered the door, it hadn’t been that he was now an orphan.  
Tears filled Naruto’s eyes the longer he lay there and thought about what he had lost. Who would be there to wake him up so that he could meet his teammates on time? Who would be there to help him with his shuriken practice? Who would be there to cheer him up after he’d had a bad day? More importantly who would be there to love and hold him when he came in after a difficult mission? His teammates had their own families to go home to, who would Naruto have? Sobs tore from Naruto’s throat as he turned and pressed his face into his pillow. Who would be there to support him today when he lay his parents to rest?  
“Why’d you have to leave?” Naruto sobbed “didn’t you know how much I need you?” it didn’t take long for Naruto’s pillow to become soaked from his tears. “I never even got to say goodbye.” Naruto cried his heartbreaking into a thousand pieces. It seemed unfair to Naruto that his parents had been taken from him right after he graduated from the ninja academy. Who would he tell about his first mission? Or complain about his team placement? Naruto had often goofed off in class just to annoy his classmates, now many of them wanted anything to do with him. Which was a shame because Naruto needed someone to talk to him and offer him the comfort he needed.  
Naruto felt like screaming out his pain, but he didn’t think that would make him feel any better, nothing that he thought could ease the agony he was feeling. Loneliness was eating at him even as he lay on his bed. He knew his team would have training soon, but Naruto couldn’t find the will to prepare for it. How could he? After his world had just been shattered. Nothing would ever be the same, Naruto would have to live with the loneliness and pain that he was feeling.  
“Why couldn’t you take me with you?” Naruto cried his tears falling once again. Would this agony ever leave him? “What am I supposed to do now?” his parents had always supported his dreams of becoming a ninja. His father had started out by helping him with his chakra control and had even taught him about shadow clones. His mother had always made sure that he’d had a hot breakfast and warm hug before sending him off to class. Now who would teach him and have a hug for him? Swallowing hard, Naruto turned and looked out the window. The world carried on unknowing of the pain and suffering going on around them. Naruto wished more than anything that he could be among those people. His world would never be the same again and from that moment on Naruto would be a different kind of ninja.  
The day before

Naruto had rushed home after his team training, excited that his parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki would be home from their mission today. Naruto couldn’t wait to see them, they had been gone for two weeks though it felt like it had been longer than that.  
Naruto raced through the streets, ignoring the annoyed cries of those he passed by. Didn’t they know his parents would finally be home to greet him? Naruto couldn’t contain his joy, he loved his parents more than anything and he always missed them when they went away.  
As he reached his house, he noticed that the lights were still out. Strange Naruto thought as he opened the door and entered the building. No one was home yet which made him wonder if their mission had run late. Naruto couldn’t help but feel a little worried, he hoped that nothing had happened. Still even as he entered his bedroom and flopped down on his bed he couldn’t help but feel like something wasn’t right.  
An hour later his feeling of wrongness was confirmed as he heard a knock on the door. Frowning, Naruto felt his bad feeling grow worse, swallowing hard Naruto slowly made his way towards the door. Not knowing that things were going to change so much in just the space of a few minutes.  
“Naruto Uzumaki?” The dark haired Nin asked as soon as Naruto opened the door. Naruto nodded and swallowing again, knowing that nothing good could come from the Nin at his door.  
“I’m afraid I have some bad news.” The Nin informed him and Naruto could tell that he felt uncomfortable with having to give him this news. “Your parents, Minato and Kushina were both killed this afternoon.”  
“But” Naruto started frowning “Their mission wasn’t supposed to be dangerous.” Naruto found it hard to believe that his parents could have been killed. Then again it explained the unwelcome feeling his home currently gave him.  
“I’m sorry.” The Nin repeated “The Hokage is making funeral arrangements.” Naruto looked at the Nin, tears threatening to break free.  
“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Naruto murmured as he slowly dropped to his knees. How could his parents be gone? They had only been there a few short weeks ago. It couldn’t be true? His parents mission had delayed them but they would be home soon? Naruto wanted more than anything to believe that, but he had the feeling the Nin had been telling the truth.  
A few hours later Naruto found himself wondering the streets with his hands in his pockets. Each peal of laughter hurt his already bleeding heart, Naruto wanted nothing more than to be laughing with his own family again.  
Before Naruto knew what he was doing he found himself at the bridge he met his teammates at. Staring into the water he didn’t see or hear Sasuke and Sakura approaching.  
“Earth to dobe.” Sasuke said shoving Naruto roughly.  
“What do you want?” Sasuke asked numbly almost robotically.  
“Let’s spar before training.” Sasuke suggested.  
“No thank you.” Naruto said as he turned and walked away leaving a stunned Sasuke and Sakura behind.  
“Is he sick?” he heard Sakura asked. Naruto couldn’t stop the tears from falling. How could he tell his teammates that he was now an orphan who had no friends. He regretted annoying his classmates so much. Who could he talk to that would understand his pain?  
Naruto found himself wondering past his house. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to back there without thinking about what all he had lost. It seemed unfair to him after that he had to lose his parents a few weeks after graduation. He supposed his team could be his family but he annoyed them so much he doubted they would ever really want to be around him for long.  
Sighing, Naruto walked past Kakashi as his team leader was leaving the Hokage tower. He was so lost in thought e didn’t see the concerned look in Kakashi’s eyes. Naruto continued wondered aimlessly wanting to be anywhere but the last place he had seen his parents. The thing was Naruto wasn’t sure where he could go. He was sure he could go to Iruka Sensei but Naruto didn’t really want to bother the man. Naruto had annoyed Iruka enough in class that Naruto was supposed that Iruka had passed him. Then again Iruka had probably just wanted to be free from Naruto like everyone else.  
Unsure of where else to go, Naruto headed to the forest where he found a tree and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest, Naruto leaned over and lay his head on his knees. Tears falling harder than they had all day. How was he supposed to get through their funeral? How was he supposed to get through the next few years?  
Naruto closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling , no matter how hard he tried the tears kept coming. No matter how much he wished it nothing he done could bring his family back.  
Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep not knowing that his team had been told about his situation and were currently out searching for him. They found the red eyed boy sleeping at the base of a tree. Naruto had no idea how much his team members hurt for him and felt helpless as to how to help him in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto opened his swollen eyes to see his teammates standing in front of him.   
“What are you guys doing here?” Naruto asked as he sat up, stretching his stiff muscles.  
“The Hokage asked us to find you.” Kakashi replied “It’s time for your parent’s funeral.” Naruto’s face fell at the mention of his parents. He wanted nothing more than for this whole situation to be a nightmare. But the fact that Naruto’s team was sent to find him, told him it was anything but.   
Naruto didn’t say anything as he climbed to his feet. What could he say? Both Sasuke and Sakura still had their families, the only one who could understand how it felt to lose their family, Naruto didn’t exactly feel comfortable with his team leader yet. Naruto had only known the masked man for a couple of weeks, not enough time to build a relationship with him.   
“I don’t want to do this.” Naruto said as tears filled his eyes as his pain came back full force.   
“I know” Kakashi said placing his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “But you have too, you won’t go through it alone your team and I will be there for you.” Naruto gave them a weak smile and pulled away from Kakashi’s hand. He might as well get this over with he had been dreading it all day. His parents deserved to be able to rest in peace. With Naruto’s eyes on the ground, he started back towards Konoha. His parents had been pretty popular around the village. They always had a word of advice for the younger generation of ninja. Whenever Naruto had a bad day at the academy both always knew what to say to make him feel better. Now Naruto was doomed to suffer without the love of his parents.   
As Naruto entered the building where the memorial service would be held. He noticed it was already nearly filled to capacity. How the word of his parent’s death had spread so quickly he wasn’t sure. But he was sure his parents would be smiling down from wherever they were now.   
Naruto kept his eyes on the ground unable to meet the concerned eyes of his classmates and their parents. Naruto made his way to the front row where a seat had been saved for him.   
Sitting down, Naruto only raised his eyes when he he sensed someone standing in front of him.  
“Iruka-Sensei.” Naruto murmured as tears filled his eyes and he looked down at the floor again.   
“I’m sorry, Naruto.” Iruka said kneeling down in front of him. “I’m sorry your going through this.”  
“Why’d they have to leave?” Naruto asked brokenly “Why did they leave me alone?” the pain in Naruto’s voice was enough to break Iruka heart. No child should have to go through what Naruto was going through right now.   
“I’m sure they didn’t want to leave you” Iruka said quietly “And I am sure that you don’t understand right now but maybe Kami needed them for a higher purpose.”  
“You mean he had a purpose for leaving me an orphan without friends?” Naruto asked bitterly “I’m a kid what am I supposed to do now?”  
“I have no answers for you, Naruto.” Iruka answered honestly “and I can only tell you that things are going to be hard for a long time, but you won’t be alone. Your team and I will be there for you every step of the way.”  
“You kicked me out of your class how many times?” Naruto murmured “I always thought it was because you couldn’t stand being around me.”  
“Not at all” Iruka replied “you could be difficult to handle at times but that’s normal for your age.”  
“Thank you Sensei.” Naruto whispered his agony filled blue eyes meeting Iruka warm brown ones.  
“Naruto.” Iruka whispered “If I could I would take this pain from you, I will be there whenever you get lonely or you are missing your parents.” Naruto swallowed hard knowing he wouldn’t be able to speak without bursting into tears. Iruka seemed to understand because he stood up and and gently squeezed Naruto’s shoulder before sitting down beside him, while his team members sat on the other side of him. They might not have enjoyed being around him all that much but they weren’t going to let him go through this day alone.   
When the service started Naruto tried to focus on the words that the Hokage spoke, however his mind kept drifting off. He could only think about what he had lost. Of all the things he could think about, his parents love was at the top. He had never thought he would lose his parents after all they were among the top Nin in the village. What had been so important that they had lost their for lives for it? What had been so important that they could leave their only child an orphan?  
Before Naruto realized, it was time for the flowers to be placed on the caskets. Swallowing hard, Naruto also realized that people expected him to go first.   
“Come on Naruto.” Iruka spoke gently, placing his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Seeing the boy’s blue eyes flooded with tears was almost more than Iruka could bear. He wanted nothing more than to be able to take Naruto’s pain away.  
“I don’t want to say goodbye.” Naruto cried breaking the hearts of those around him that heard his plea as Iruka led Naruto towards his parents coffins.   
“Stay strong, Naruto” Iruka murmured, keeping a comforting hand on Naruto’s back. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura approached him from behind, silently offering their support.   
Naruto forced himself to approach his parents coffins , each step harder than the one before. The moment he had been dreading was finally here. How could he get through this nightmare?  
Tears pooled in his eyes as he lay his head on his father’s coffin. How could they do this to him? He still needed them, he wanted more than anything to be able to feel his mother’s arms around him and to hear his father laughing at a prank that Naruto had pulled off. None of this was fair, Naruto would have to his days longing for the day when he could finally see his family again.  
“Why couldn’t you take me with you?” Naruto cried “It would be better than feeling like this!”  
Naruto felt Iruka’s hand on his back, it should have felt comforting, instead it made Naruto long for his parents even more. Naruto’s sobs echoed through out the building breaking the hearts of those around him.  
“Come on Naruto,” Iruka said quietly knowing that it would be difficult to move Naruto away so that others had a chance to say goodbye.  
“I don’t want too!”Naruto cried out, trying to move away from Iruka’s hand.   
“I know you don’t” Iruka said gently “but we have to give everyone else a chance to say goodbye.” Naruto knew Iruka was right, but it was harder than Naruto ever thought it would be to stand and shuffle back to his seat, his head hung and tears dropping down his face. Sitting down, Naruto turned so that he wouldn’t have to see his parents coffins. Squeezing his hands into fists, he fought hard against releasing anymore tears.   
“It’s a shame that they died so young.” Naruto heard someone say.   
“She was pregnant too, now we will never see how that child turns out.” another said causing Naruto to freeze. His mother had been pregnant? Why had she taken that mission then?   
“I even heard that they were killed trying to keep those guys from coming after Naruto.” Not wanting to hear anymore, Naruto stood and fled the building. He had lost more than just his parents, he had lost a brother or a sister as well, and it was all because they were trying to protect him. What did those guys even want with him? He was just a genin.   
Naruto found himself racing past his home, pausing only to wonder if he would ever feel comfortable there again.   
Needing to be alone and knowing that that his house would be the first place that his teammates looked for him, Naruto turned and ran towards the forest right outside the village gates. He wouldn’t be in the same place as earlier so it would take some time for them to find him. He just needed time to adjust to the news that he’d had heard. How could his mother take a mission if she had been expecting? Was it really to protect Naruto?  
Out of breath, Naruto sat down with his back against a tree. How could no one tell him about why they had died? Did they not think that he could handle it? Closing his eyes, Naruto fought the urge to scream. He hurt so badly and the news he’d just heard only made it worse. How was he supposed to live with the fact that they had died to protect him?  
pedf


End file.
